Sandstorm
by onyxskiesahead443
Summary: When Renji and Ichigo are seperated from the group on the mission to Las Noches, and Ichigo is injured, how long can they survive? Yaoi in later Chapters
1. Lost

Sand Storm

Ichigo struggled to keep walking in the sandstorm currently plaguing Hueco Mundo. Renji, Rukia, Chad and Uryuu struggled beside him as they trekked blindly through the barren wasteland of Hollows.

A particularly strong gust of wind sent sand blowing through their clothing, into their eyes and noses, and down their throats. They stopped to attempt to wipe the sand out of their eyes, but it was a futile effort. Without a word they picked up and took up the slow pace once again. It was only a few minutes later when they stopped again, a strange rumbling sound bellowing over the roar of the storm. "What is it?" Rukia attempted to speak, but sand blew her mouth dry and the went blew the words away. The rumbling grew louder and louder as the group looked around, waiting for an enemy ambush. Without even a second to realize what had happened, Ichigo and Renji were plunged downwards, through the sands of Hueco Mundo, deeper into enemy territory than they had planned.

"Ichigo! Renji!" The calls of their companions were lost to the wind as the two fell down into the waiting dark.

Ichigo was the first to hit the ground, the impact sending him flying back a few feet with a blood-curdling _crack_. Renji followed soon after, his fall broken by a strange moss-like substance. "Ichigo?" He called, looking for his friend despite the aches throughout his body. "Ichigo!" He called again; once more he was answered only with a strange breeze. Then he saw a spot of bright color, orange. "Ichigo!" He called again, rushing to the fallen boy. "Are you okay?" Renji fell to the side of his orange-haired friend. Ichigo answered with a groan, "Do…I look…okay…to you?"

Renji thought back to the little medical training he had back in the academy. "Where does it hurt?" Renji asked Ichigo, laying one hand on his head and one on his chest. _There's at least one broken rib, oh god, don't let it puncture his lung… _"My…leg and head…" Ichigo closed his eyes; only to snap them open again when Renji slapped his cheek, "Don't go to sleep! You could have a concussion!" Renji felt along his head for a lump, _would one form so quickly? _He asked himself, but shook his head and began to preform the test for one, "Ichigo, I need you to look at me." Renji instructed, and felt a chill when he saw how unfocused his eyes were, "How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up three fingers, "How many are there?"

"I see double…I think…" Ichigo's eyes almost shut again. _Not good. _"Can you stand up?" Renji asked, prepared to help his friend to his feet. "I…I'm not standing? The… the world is spinning… I" Ichigo cut off as his eyes closed and he fell into sleep.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's limp hand and quickly felt for a pulse. Renji sighed as he felt the sign of life. Looking up, Renji began searching for shelter. Rukia and the others would find them, surely, but in the meantime… there. A crack in one of the many large boulders scattered around this place. Hopefully there wouldn't be anything waiting inside as he scooped Ichigo up bridal-style and headed for the cave.

The inside was far from comfortable, but it was empty and dry. Renji set the injured boy down and continued his search of injuries. Renji couldn't do very much, but he could at least care for the both of them until help arrived.

Renji sat by Ichigo, horrified by the thought that Ichigo could stop breathing while he slept. Renji needed to sleep, he wanted to sleep, but when he felt himself drift off he did everything in his power to fight it and stay awake. Eventually he succumbed to exhaustion and passed out for what would be hours.

Renji was startled awake by a hacking cough. Renji looked frantically over Ichigo, who was coughing up blood onto the sandy floor. "Ichigo, can you hear me?" Renji shook Ichigo, trying to wake him.

"Don't hurt him you dolt!" Renji heard Zabimaru yell, "Use kidō! Try and heal him!"

"But… I'm no good at kidō!" Renji said aloud, "I could hurt him!"

"Renji he's _dying_! You could kill him quicker or you could help him!" Zabimaru was quiet for a moment. "Or you could leave him as he is and he'll die own his own. Your choice." Renji cursed his zanpakuto, but Zabimaru was right. Renji took a steadying breath, and called reiatsu to his hands. _What do I heal?_ He asked himself as he watched Ichigo cough and shudder. "You idiot, his ribs and lung!" Zabimaru roared inside Renji's head. Slowly, Renji lowered his glowing hands to rest on where Ichigo's ribcage would be. Ichigo continued to cough, though the blood had stopped coming. _There was a puncture…_ Renji thought as he continued the spell. "Good. Keep going." Zabimaru's initial rage had subsided and was now gently coaching Renji through the actions. "Try to heal his ribs." Renji continued to send the energy to his hands, and felt absolute joy in seeing Ichigo's coughing fit subside and his honey-brown eyes open. "R…Renji? What…what happened?"

"I'm not sure." Renji admitted, "We fell through the sand, and I don't know where we ended up. But how do you feel?"

"How do I feel…?" Ichigo trailed off… how did he feel? He knew he was in pain, but he couldn't focus his vision or pinpoint what hurt.

"Focus, Ichigo." Renji told him.

Ichigo squinted his eyes, and tried to feel what hurt and what didn't. "I… my leg hurts… and my head…"

"Your left leg is broken, and you hit your head really hard…" Ichigo turned his head towards the sound of the voice and opened his eyes. Ichigo's vision swam for a moment, and slowly focused, though everything was fuzzy. "Can you see me?" Renji asked.

"Yes…but everything's kind of blurry…"

Renji grimaced, was that a normal sign?

"Where…are the others?"

"I don't know." Renji explained, "I think it was only us that fell."

"We need to find them!" Ichigo said as he suddenly tried to sit up. "Whoa, Ichigo, lay down!" Renji moved to push his friend back down. "You're too hurt!"

Ichigo groaned from the pain trying to get up had caused. "My head is spinning…" He complained.

"Well, that's your own damn fault." Renji punched his friend lightly in the shoulder. "You need rest, they're probably fine."

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, content to just sleep. Just for a moment… A blood curdling howl echoed through the cave, jarring Renji out of his light sleep, and rousing Ichigo from his comatose-like state. "Renji."

"Yeah." Renji agreed, "I think I might know where we are. The menos forest."

Really short chapter, I know. I just had this little idea floating around for a while and I wanted to get in on paper as fast as I could. I think I'll post the next chapter after I get the next one of Never to Fly up, oh and it'll definitely be longer.

Well, drop a review if you liked it, I welcome constructive criticism and suggestions!


	2. Running

Sand Storm Chapter 2

The footsteps and howls got louder and louder as the hollow closed in. Renji reached for his zanpakuto, his hands shaky. Ichigo glared at the entrance to the cave, waiting for the hideous face of an evil soul. "You wait here, I'll go see what kind it is." Renji ordered the injured Ichigo who scoffed in reply, "Like I have much of a choice."

Renji ignored the comment and slowly made his way out of the little cave. Renji inched himself around the boulder, looking around slowly, keeping his reiatsu as low as he could. Not seeing a hollow, Renji turned to go back inside when he felt the reiatsu of one suddenly coming closer and closer by the second. Renji spun around and drew Zabimaru. _Please let it be weak. _Renji watched as a Fishbone-D class hollow came running from the trees, its mask agape. Renji took a fighting stance as the hollow drew near, ready to slice it apart in a single blow. The hollow howled, but it wasn't with the usual bloodlust. It was howling in fear.

Renji understood why it was running. Multiple other hollows, feeling like gillians, were chasing it. Renji panicked, if he killed this Fishbone, he would be spotted. If he didn't, he would still be spotted. Renji couldn't fight this alone, especially in his condition.

"Ichigo!" Renji ducked into the cave, "There's a horde of gillians! We need to move, now!"

"What?" Ichigo sat up stiffly, and reached for his zanpakuto. Renji reached over and pushed Ichigo back down, "You'll hurt yourself, you dumbass!" Ichigo pushed against his friend, but stayed silent. "We need to get out of here before we're sensed, do you want to be hollow food?"

"No." Ichigo said, "But I can't flash step, I can't even stand!"

"I'll carry you, just be quiet and bring in your reiatsu!"

Ichigo nodded and let himself be carried by his friend. Renji walked as quietly as he could around the hollow boulder, while trying not to knock Ichigo's injuries. The howling and stomping continued as Renji moved as silently as he could away from them. Ichigo was in his arms, his breathing hitching whenever his leg moved. _It needs to be set._ Renji thought as he looked down at his sand-covered friend. _I don't even know how badly it's broken, or how _to _set it. _Renji grimaced as he saw the purple and blue marks around his knee and shin. _Not to mention the pain he'd be in if I tried._ Renji continued to skirt around the open area of the forest they had been in, heading for the trees. "There could be hollows in there too, yanno." Zabimaru said, "You could be running into even more danger." Renji growled at his zanpakuto, _I know! But he couldn't just wait there to be eaten, could we? _ Zabimaru didn't respond for a while. "Just be careful, Renji."

Renji quickly ducked behind one of the larger trees, "Where should we go?" Ichigo whispered, "There'll be hollows everywhere."

"I don't know, but we need to get you safe." Renji whispered back.

Ichigo scowled, "What about you then, huh? You're pretty banged up."

Renji shook his head as he continued walking through the forest. "I'm just a little bruised. You're the one with a concussion."

"I'm not an invalid." Ichigo said, but he didn't receive a reply from Renji.

The slow pace of the two took a toll on their minds; all they could do was walk, hide, walk and hide. "Argh." Renji groaned and sat down behind a tree. "I can't keep going for much longer." Renji said, "I'm too tired."

Ichigo nodded, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't need to carry me."

Renji snorted through his heavy breathing, "And what would you do then? Fly around behind me?"

Ichigo wasn't listening; he felt his headache coming back with a vengeance. "We…need to find shelter…"

Renji looked down at the teen in his arms, _what we need is a doctor._ But he just looked back up; he needed to find another cave, or maybe a hollow tree. Renji groaned as he got back up, his arms and legs protesting the strain. Ichigo had fallen asleep and Renji couldn't help himself from staring. Realizing what he was doing, Renji shook his head and continued his search.

Eventually he reached a wall of stone, and he fell into a nook in the cliff face exhausted. Renji took the time to get himself and his burden into the recess of stone, underneath a dripping overhang. It wasn't ideal, but it was all Renji needed before he fell asleep, not even removing Ichigo from his lap.

Ichigo woke slowly, the pain in his leg and the ache in his head and behind his eyes pulling him from his sleep. Blinking twice, a fierce blush covered Ichigo's pale face when he noticed he was laying in the lap of his best friend. Ichigo watched as Renji woke from his own sleep, but he seemed unaffected by the fact that his friend had spent the night (or what seemed like night) In his lap. "Are you okay Ichigo?" Renji asked, concerned, "Your face is as red as my hair." Renji raised a hand to rest on Ichigo's head. "You have a fever." He announced, "We really need to be found."

"What's down there?" Uryuu asked Rukia, from where they had sheltered inside a make-shift shelter made from what seemed to be made from the same material as Las Noches. "I'm not completely sure, but I think it's the Menos Forest. Where the hollows tend to live…and hunt."

"We need to go down and find them." Uryuu said, "They could be injured-" He had to stop himself from saying _or dead._

Rukia nodded, pretending not to notice how he cut himself off. "We'll have to be more careful. Uryuu, can you create a reiatsu barrier to carry us down?"

"I could carry all of us if we go slowly." Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "If that is the menos forest than we'll probably run into one immediately. You and Chad will have to be ready to fight while I keep the barrier steady." Rukia nodded, "I could take care of a few quickly with some kidō."

"Chad?" Rukia asked the large man.

"Yeah."

Slowly the trio made their way back into the storm, and down the hole to rescue their friends.

"Here's the entrance!" Rukia yelled over to Uryuu and Chad who were looking around for the sinkhole. Gathering around the hole, Uryuu began to create a barrier that would support their weight until they made it to the bottom of the pit. Chad activated his attack arm, and Rukia began muttering kidō incantations, getting ready to fire spells at any approaching enemy. "Alright!" Uryuu yelled over the wind, "Get on and we'll go on down!" The three climbed onto the barrier and got ready to attack.

Luckily no hollows attacked the descending group. Uryuu let the barrier dissolve a few feet from the ground so that the reiatsu didn't alert any hollows lurking nearby. Uryuu bent down to put a hand to the soil to let his reiatsu leak into it. "I sense Renji. He was here."

"What about Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing. Lets keep looking." Uryuu stood back up. "There should be some trace reiatsu around here somewhere."

Rukia looked at the ground, her eyes widening when she saw droplets of dried blood. "Hollow blood disintegrates… is this Renji's or Ichigo's?"

Uryuu walked over to where she stood and leaned down to sense it; "Definitely Ichigo's." Uryuu announced.

"It goes that way." Chad said, pointing over to a small copse of the strange Hueco Mundo trees. A few scarlet red drops scattered between them.

"They were over here." Rukia announced after searching the hollow boulder where Ichigo and Renji had taken refuge. "There's a lot of blood in here… I hope they're okay."

"Knowing how stubborn those two are I think they'll be okay."

Chad grunted in agreement as they continued into the forest.

Renji looked down on Ichigo's flushed face. _His leg is probably infected. _From what Renji could tell Ichigo's leg was broken in two places, the knee and the shin. The bone wasn't exposed, but the leg was cut up in a few places, both of their bodies were cut and bruised, but Renji hadn't had any trouble with his cuts while the ones on Ichigo looked a little green. _Maybe I'm being paranoid. I don't want him to die. _"He ain't gunna die, Renji." Zabimaru insisted, "You'll both be rescued, remember that you've still gotta get Orihime out of Aizen's clutches."

_I know, I know… but Ichigo is in real danger, and I… _Renji cut off his thoughts with a shake of his head. He had to get them real shelter, maybe he could go back to the cave… or was he too far out?

Ichigo groaned in his sleep and Renji directed his attention back to him. "Shush, it'll be okay." Renji tried to soothe the pained expression in his face, and planted a small kiss on his forehead before freezing in shock. _What did I just do?_

"Whaddya mean?" Zabimaru asked, "Ya kissed the guy ya like."

_I don't like him! Well, not like that…_ Renji countered his zanpakuto. "Yadda, yadda, yadda. You like him, remember I'm in your head."

So, I'm going to end it here. This is going to be eventual RenIchi, and I'll add in a couple other pairings eventually, but for now the main focus will be getting out of Hueco Mundo alive and with Orihime. The next chapter should be up in a couple days.


	3. Rescue

Sand Storm Chapter 3

Renji walked for what seemed like forever. A turn here and there, running from a hollow there, and he could hardly walk another step. Ichigo was nestled in his arms, and as much as Renji didn't want to think about it, he had kissed his friend. It might not have been on the lips, and Ichigo wasn't conscious, but _still. _"Mmn, Renji?" Ichigo looked up, "Are you okay?" Renji looked down at Ichigo, "That's what I should be asking you."

Ichigo scoffed, this was obviously one of his better moments. "Maybe, but both of us haven't eaten since when? Not to mention how you've been carrying me."

"We've already discussed that, Ichigo." Renji said, though at the mention of food, Renji felt his stomach growl. They did need to eat. Renji had paced plenty of provisions but they hadn't made the trip down the hole with them. "Just don't think about that." Renji advised, but he couldn't help think of a nice plate of taiyaki cakes… distracted, Renji didn't hear a set of footsteps behind him until it was upon him.

"Renji!" Ichigo yelled, looking over Renji's shoulder, "There's a hollow!" Renji spun immediately, to see a human-like hollow standing mere feet away.

Its growl rumbled deep in its throat as I raised a clawed hand, "Renji! Run!" Ichigo snapped Renji out of his shock and turned to run. Renji took one step away, two, three, four, and then felt that clawed hand grab his shoulder. Renji felt himself be pulled back, so he kicked out one leg in an attempt to injure the hollow.

The hollow steppe back, swiftly avoiding the kick, before he struck again. This time the claws struck their target, gouging Renji's shoulder.

"Renji!" A sickly feeling spread from the wound to down to his fingertips.

Another low growl came from the hollow's throat once more as he lunged again to strike Renji's other shoulder as Renji clutched his hand in agony. _What did he do? _"Renji!" Ichigo called, his inability to help infuriating him, "GET UP!" Ichigo screamed, the force burning in his lungs and scratching his throat.

Renji shook his head, and attempted to do what Ichigo had ordered, only to drop the injured teen. He couldn't move his arms.

The hollow growled again, and shot its hands out again, hitting Renji in the right side of the chest, and turned to the fallen orange-haired teen, malice in the air around it.

"RENJI!" Ichigo screamed again, unaware of the creeping hollow as he tried to force his body to stand, "Ren-"

Ichigo was cut off as he felt that clawed hand pierce through his back, and felt an agonizing numb pass through his arm and into his stomach, "Ren… Ji…" His eyes closed, and a wave of dark made its way through his mind as he lay helpless, easy prey for the hollow.

Rukia ran through the trees, she knew she had felt Renji's reiatsu pulse. Uryuu and Chad ran behind her, "Slow down! You'll call every hollow in the area!" Uryuu panted, they had been running for so long.

"I don't care!" Rukia cried, "We need to find them! Didn't you feel the distress? The spike was an SOS!"

Uryuu sprinted for a second to grab onto Rukia's shoulder, stopping her. "I know," he wheezed, trying desperately to catch his breath. "We'll find them even faster if we use another of my barriers, there's enough spirit particles over here for me to be able to make an even stronger one."

Rukia wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled at the Quincy as he created their transportation.

Uryuu pushed the barrier forward as quickly as he could, he might not be too fond of the missing two, but he didn't wish death upon the two.

Rukia stood right behind him, her eyes closed in concentration, "I sense them." She said, her eyes snapping open, "They're hurt!"

Uryuu nodded, he could sense them now too. They were getting close.

"There!" Chad said, Causing Uryuu to abruptly stop the barrier, sending them tumbling forward. Rukia was the first to recover from the impact, wincing at the area where her arm hit first. There'd definitely be a bruise. She ran to where Chad had pointed, shocked to see her two friends lying in pools of blood.

"Renji! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she ran to where they lay, a healing kidō in her hands already. "They're bleeding out! Uryuu," She called to the two running over to where she sat, "I need the first aid kit you brought!"

Uryuu nodded and pulled a large case out of the satchel that hung from his shoulder. Rukia ran her hands above Ichigo's unconscious form; he seemed to be in a worse condition than Renji. "Broken leg!" She called to Uryuu, "Broken in the shin and right above the knee. Probably from impact." She continued her diagnosis, "Infected scratches, multiple bruises, and concussion." She ran her hands over his chest, "Ribs broken, not too badly, and…" She slowed down, "Poison!" She called trying to prop him up, "A poisoned wound, probably a hollow attack." _But why didn't the hollow consume them?_

Rukia lay him down and moved over to Renji. "Multiple lacerations, minor concussion, bruising, broken finger… three poisoned stab wounds."

Uryuu finished a splint on Ichigo's leg and finished wrapping the wounds on both of the unconscious men, and created another barrier to get them home. Orihime would just have to wait.

Short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.

Pretty soon the updating will slow, the only reason they are coming out so quickly now is thanks to insomnia. I'll be getting some medication so updating will slow, but you can still expect at least two chapters a week on any given story.


	4. Honesty

Sand Storm Chapter 3

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, unwilling to see the chocking gray of the Menos forest. When the scene he expected didn't appear, his eyes shot open, though he could not sit up. The room was blurry, though he recognized it easily. He was laying in Urahara's shop. _How did I get here?_ Ichigo wondered _the last thing I remember is that hollow… _that hollow!

Where was Renji? Was he okay?

Ichigo heard voices outside the room

"Will they be okay?" _Rukia_

"They should be fine. Both of them were pretty bad off, but they will both recover." Urahara said, and then there was the sound of a door sliding open, "Oh, and it looks like Ichigo is awake as well."

Ichigo heard them walk over and stand above him, "Help him sit up, Rukia," Urahara said, "The medication I gave him was pretty strong."

Rukia leaned down and helped him sit up.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san." Urahara waved his fan in front of Ichigo's face, "How do you feel?"

_How do I feel? _"I feel like shit." Ichigo slurred.

"That's to be expected." _Why ask me then. _Ichigo scowled at nothing, why did he feel like he was forgetting something?

"You and freeloader-san are lucky Rukia found you when she did. You two were close to death."

"Renji! Where is he?" Ichigo tried to sit up further, but only succeeded in falling back down.

"Renji-san is awake and having breakfast." Urahara said, dropping the nickname. "In a few minutes the worst of the medicine's effects will cease and you may join him." Urahara closed his fan, "And you will tell us about what hurt you."

Rukia sat with Ichigo while he recovered his ability to move and speak clearly, she talked about he was in when she found him, about how she thought they were dead. Ichigo wanted her to stop; he didn't want to hear how badly Renji was hurt. He didn't want to hear how worried Rukia was.

Eventually Ichigo's vision cleared and he found that he was able to move. With help he was put into a wheelchair. (He still didn't have mobility in his legs) and was wheeled into the main room where Yoruichi, Urahara and Renji sat.

Renji felt sick when he saw Ichigo, wrapped in bandages, a cast on his leg, and stitches on his forehead. Renji set his chopsticks down, he had been ravenous just seconds before, but he couldn't take another bite. Ichigo sat across from him, so Renji just stared at his half-eaten omelette. He couldn't eat, the smell was making him nauseous, and he couldn't look up. He couldn't see Ichigo like this; he should've been able to protect him. Little did he know that Ichigo was thinking the same thing.

The air between the two was uncomfortable, and the others in the room sensed it easily, what had happened that caused such a problem? "Kurosaki, Abarai." Urahara got up and walked to where he sat in easy view of both patients, "Can you tell me what happened? From start to finish please."

Renji started reluctantly, he didn't want to relive a second of that horrible place. "I don't know how we got there, but I remember falling for a long time… getting up and finding Ichigo with a broken leg and concussion…"

Renji continued the story with no interruption from Ichigo, who had decided it, was Renji who got more experience from the whole thing, as he had been awake most the time.

"What can you tell me about the hollow that left you?"

"I- I didn't see much of it." Renji said, "Only that it didn't look like a hollow I've seen before."

"Then it was probably an arrancar."

"I saw it." Ichigo finally looked up, forcing himself to look each person in the eye, "It was humanoid, but feathered."

"Feathered?" Urahara asked, "That's uncommon for a hollow. Did it have wings?"

"No."

"Can you describe it in detail?" Urahara asked, and pulled out a notepad, "I'll need to send it to the Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded, "It had sickly green skin and slightly darker feathers that covered it from its head to its ankles and wrists. Its mask was bird-like; it had a beak and horns that looked like sharpened feathers. Oh, and it didn't have a tail."

Urahara finished writing its description down, and handed it over to Yoruichi, who left the room.

Urahara opened the fan once again, "Now, now, would you like to hear how long you will be out of commission?"

Renji nodded, and Ichigo just looked up.

"Renji, give or take three weeks you will be back in fighting forma again." Urahara frowned as he looked at Ichigo, "Ichigo, your leg needs two months of _natural _healing and you have quite the serious concussion to be paralyzed. I'll give you a year at the least to recover fully."

"What?" Ichigo's voice wavered, "A year?"

"Unfortunately." Urahara said sadly, "You'll be completely mobile again in about three months, and your vision will clear in about two weeks."

"Until then?" Ichigo asked, "What will I do until then?"

"You should come with us to Soul Society." Rukia suggested, "You'll heal quickly there."

"He could stay with me." Renji piped up unexpectedly.

Rukia shook her head, "No, both of you are going to stay in the Kuchiki Manor. Knowing you two you'll injure yourselves further if we leave you be."

Renji groaned good-naturedly, the Kuchiki Manor was a nice place, but… Byakuya Kuchiki was not a good person to be around for very long.

"Do you accept the invitation?" Rukia asked.

"No." Renji said bluntly, already aware of what would happen next.

"Too bad!" Rukia said, and pulled out her communicator to contact her brother.

The room was quiet after Rukia left to prepare for her two guests, the silence only broken by Ichigo's harsh breathing. "What about my family?" Ichigo asked, "What will they say about me being gone for a _year_?"

"We'll take you home to say goodbye." Urahara explained, "It's the least we can do."

Through a _lot _of trouble, Ichigo was escorted home without being seen. When he entered, there was a surprising lack of his father's attacks. Entering the main room he saw his father sitting on a couch, staring blankly at his son.

"Hey, old man." Ichigo greeted, Issin was used to him coming home injured, but never like this. It was never this bad. "Oh, Ichigo." His voice was barely above a whisper, "What did you do this time?"

"Urahara explained on the way that… that you're a shinigami. I don't know how to respond to that." Ichigo swallowed, "All this time you've been a soul reaper?"

Issin let out a long, mournful sigh. "Yes. I assume Urahara also told you my reason?"

Ichigo nodded.

The two were silent until they both heard the front door swing open. "Goat-face! We're home!" Karin called out through the house.

Ichigo sat up, and waited for them to see…

"We're in here, Karin, Yuzu."

"We?" Yuzu asked, they heard he footsteps getting closer, "Is Ichi-nii home?"

Two excited faces quickly turned to expressions of horror; "Ichi-nii, what happened to you?" Yuzu rushed over to his side, "Why are you in a wheelchair? What happened? Where have you been?"

"Don't overwhelm him, Yuzu." Issin said without his usual excitement, "We need to talk."

Yuzu sat down on the couch next to her father, and Karin moved to sit in a chair next to her brother, "Is something going to happen to Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked quietly, looking up at her father.

"No, he'll be fine." Issin answered, but he kept his gaze on his son, "But he'll be going away for a while."

Karin and Yuzu didn't look too upset, their big brother had left a lot the past year, but he always came back after awhile.

"How long?" Karin asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath before he answered, "At least a year."

_That _got a reaction.

When Yuzu had calmed down and Karin had stopped flinging insults and accusations, Ichigo began to explain. "See, there was a trip I was going on, and I was hit by a car-"

Issin cut him off. "Tell the truth."

Ichigo looked at his father, _should I?_ But eventually he relented and began truthfully. "Do you remember when Rukia started living with us?" When the twins nodded he began, "Okay, well, do you remember the time the truck went through our house too? That night, it wasn't a truck that hit our house. It was something called a hollow."

"Hollow?" Karin repeated, she knew what those were. "You mean those big masked monsters?"

Ichigo nodded through his surprise, "Yes, and you were badly hurt by one, all of you were. But Rukia was there, though only I could see her then." Ichigo let his words sink in. "Rukia is a ghost?" Yuzu asked, her eyes widened in disbelief. Ichigo laughed a little before he answered. "No, not exactly, but technically she is dead. She is whats called a soul reaper. She is trained to fight those monsters so that their souls can be cleansed and they can go to a place called Soul Society."

Yuzu was shaking, but Karin was taking it well. "Is the Soul Society like heaven?" Yuzu asked.

"A little I guess." Ichigo said, remembering the poverty he saw. _Heaven my ass. _"That's not the point. When I tried to defend you, Rukia got badly hurt, so she tried to lend me her powers so I could kill the hollow. Somehow I took it all, and her power unlocked my own power."

Issin took over, "You all have soul reaper power, because I'm one too."

Yuzu had started crying long before then, but that was when she snapped, "Liars! All of you!" She yelled, so out of character for her sweet nature. "There's no such thing! Rukia-chan and dad are _not _dead!"

Karin stood up and tried to calm her sister down, "It's true, Yuzu! Remember Cammy?"

At that Yuzu stopped struggling and let herself sit back down. "Is it true?" she asked her brother, tears still brimming in her eyes.

Ichigo reached out to hold her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but it is. I wouldn't lie about that."

"You lied about where you were always going." Karin grumbled. Ichigo grimaced, "That's true, but I wanted to protect you."

"Where are you going now?"

"The Soul Society. If I go there-" This time it was Yuzu who interrupted, "You're dying!"

"No," Ichigo said firmly, "I have a soul form that lets me come and go. If I go there I'll heal faster and get here sooner. I don't know what to tell the School and my friends though."

Issin stood up, "Don't worry about that Ichigo." He said, "I've told the school that you were in a car crash and you're going somewhere with a specialist. They'll be sending me your work so I can send it to you."

Urahara came into the room and told Ichigo that Rukia was going back along with Renji. "You should go too." He said.

Ichigo nodded and said goodbye to his family.

"You'd better write us every day!" Yuzu said as he was helped back into the car that drove him there, and he made his way back to the Shotēn.

I'll end the chapter here, but expect another soon! Sorry if the characters are OOC or if there are any inconsistencies. I'll try to work them all out.


	5. Welcome

Sand Storm

Chapter 5

The trip through the Dangai Precipice world was quiet and calm, the oozing purple walls staying at the sides, not bothering the traveling trio. No cleaners showed in the dark, musty realm and they were able to take a slow pace and make plans for their arrival. "Renji I know you don't want to stay at the manor," Rukia said as she pushed Ichigo through the world, no looking at either of her friends "But Nii-sama agrees that you should both stay until you recover."

"Che, fine." Renji cursed, though really he was thankful. He needed help right now, just as Ichigo did. "What about Ichigo?" He looked down at the injured man in the wheelchair.

"Don't." Ichigo cut him off, "I'm not an invalid. I'll be fine on my own." He waved a bandaged hand at them.

Without another word, Rukia hit him over the head, "Idiot! Look at yourself; you're paralyzed from a concussion along with a broken leg! You need help, and you'll get it whether you want it or not."

Ichigo grumbled something, but he didn't argue any further. "You two will be sharing a room." Rukia stated.

"What? Why?"

"Because I think you would rather rely on each other for help than the servants." Rukia answered Renji, still not meeting his eyes. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Renji didn't answer, he tried to look upset, but he was actually looking forward to sharing quarters with Ichigo.

Rukia was trying to play matchmaker. She found out about Renji's little crush long before he had, just through a few clues. Like how he got excited at the prospect of getting news on _Ichigo _specifically when she brought reports from the living world. How he flushed just a bit whenever he saw the orange-haired teen…

If what Rukia hoped to happen happens, the two would be a couple before the week was up.

When they entered the soul society, they found themselves in a blossoming open field not to far from the seireitei. Rukia pulled out her communicator, and made a call announcing their arrival.

"This is Kuchiki Rukia, unseated officer of the 13th division, arriving outside of seireitei with lieutenant Abarai Renji and substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, requesting permission to enter."

Permission was granted, and the group made their way into the Seireitei.

The trip to the Kuchiki Manor was awkward and uncomfortable for everyone. Renji was trying to make eye contact with everyone he saw looking, daring them to make a comment. Rukia looked straight on ahead as she pushed Ichigo infront of her, completely aware of the stares burning holes in her head, though doing her best not to meet a single one. Ichigo was studying the cast on his leg in a blatant attempt to avoid questions, comments, and glances.

Eventually the attention became painfully obvious, whispers becoming audible and the glances no longer hidden. The news of the human shinigami coming in injured spread like a disease, and many were plainly staring out of windows or stopping mid-walk to look.

"Rude." Rukia whispered, doing her best to avoid eye contact. Renji grunted agreement, and the rest of the trip was spent in uncomfortable silence.

When they finally made it to the manor, all three sighed in relief. The gate opened and Byakuya stepped forward, coolly studying the three. "Rukia, you may take them to their quarters, and I expect them at dinner tonight." He continued past them as if nothing had been said. "Yes, nii-sama." Rukia said, even though he had walked past her, and continued to walk in.

Ichigo looked on ahead as he was wheeled through the manor. It really wasn't much to look at, door after door and the occasional plant or sculpture, all identical. _I'd go crazy living here very long, _Ichigo thought.

Eventually they reached the end of one of the halls, and Renji slid open the door.

"This is the Master Guest Suite," Rukia looked around and pointed to the door on the far left of the room, "That's the bathroom," then she pointed at another door on the other side, "and that's the closet." Turning, she slid the door back open, "Nii-sama and I are expecting you for dinner at seven. I'll come by to bring to the main dining room." Then she left, leaving the two injured friends alone.

Ichigo turned around to look at the room. Soft brown wallpaper throughout the room, a single bed in the middle, though it looked to be big enough for three people. A table sat infront of a closed door that presumably led into a private courtyard. A fireplace sat across from the bed, and the door from the room opened up next to it.

"So…" Ichigo said awkwardly. "What now?"

"I don't know about you, but I want a bath." Renji said, "Clean clothes are nice, but I'd rather be clean."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed looking at the faded blood stains and dirt on his arms, "We probably smell like monsters."

"Lets go then." Renji said, and moved to push Ichigo towards the bathroom.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, grabbing the armrests, "I can bathe myself!"

"Yeah, right!" Renji continued on, "You can't move your legs, so tell me again, are you going to drag yourself in and out of the bath?"

"I could think of something!" Ichigo said, but he really couldn't stop Renji from taking him anywhere.

"What about those random blackouts?" Renji asked, "You'd drown."

Ichigo stopped struggling, Renji was right. "Just don't try anything funny." He grumbled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Renji lied, _This'll be hard. I _want _him so badly._

The door opened to reveal quite the large natural-style bathroom. The bath was a large heated spring, rocks and plants growing at the edges, yet the water was clear.

"Wow." Ichigo said, surprised.

"Lets get in." Renji said, and moved to take his shirt off. "O-okay." Ichigo agreed, taking off the top of his uniform, with some difficulty. Renji moved to help him, "You hit your head pretty hard, Ichi. Let me help you there."

"I can do it, and don't call me Ichi." Ichigo continued to struggle with the knots and folds.

"Ichigo, come on. Let me help you." Renji urged and moved to untie his uniform.

"Fine." Ichigo agreed after another moment of struggling.

Renji removed Ichigo's clothing, struggling not to look at him. Renji then got undressed himself, and helped Ichigo put a plastic wrap over his cast and into the bath.

As soon as the two got in the water reddend slightly, dried blood washing off in the bath's current.

"I needed this." Renji said as he let himself sink underneath the water for a moment, wetting his hair.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, proceeding to do the same.

"Yuck." Renji said as he tried to work out a clot of dried blood and dirt from his hair. "This is disgusting."

"Come here." Ichigo said, and when Renji obliged, began to untangle the long red mane.

"Thanks." Renji said, "I thought you had trouble doing this kind of thing."

"I am, but it's easier than you reaching around trying to do it yourself."

The bath went smoothly, and soon enough they were clean for the first time in two weeks, and dressed in simple yukatas, but a luxury after living in torn and dirt-encrusted uniforms.

Renji lay down in the bed with a long sigh, his hair sprawling across the sheets. "Oi, don't get the bed wet you moron, I've gotta sleep there too yanno."

"Sorry." Renji sat up and tied his hair into a braid. "Just glad to have a bed again." Sleeping on the coarse sands of the Menos Forest hadn't been too comfortable.

"I get it." Ichigo said, stretching his arms above his head, "I'm just glad I can stay awake for more than thirty minutes at a time now."

"Scared the shit outta me the first time you blacked out." Renji said, flicking some water at him.

"Sorry, not that I could help it." Ichigo said, wiping the water from his face.

The door from the room slid open and Rukia stepped through, dressed in a similar kimono. "Time for dinner!" She said, coming in and grabbing Ichigo's wheelchair. "I bet your looking forward to eating well again."

Ichigo and Renji and shared a look that plainly said _Hell yeah!_

Okay, short chapter but more is coming soon.

I'll update this quicker, I promise!


	6. Healing

Sand Storm

Chapter 6

Ichigo was pushed to sit at the table where he would be across from Renji. Byakuya sat at the head, Rukia next to him, and Renji next to her. Byakuya was dressed similarly to the rest, though his captain haori was still worn over his yukata. "I trust that you have found the guest room to your liking?" Byakuya said passively, as if he really didn't care if they settled in okay or not.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taichou." Renji said automatically from his time as Byakuya's lieutenant. Rukia talked with her brother about her recent training in the thirteenth, which Byakuya hardly responded to. Eventually the meal was brought out, and Ichigo didn't recognize all of it. Byakuya began eating, and cleared the plate quickly without a word. Renji picked at… whatever dish was on his plate. He wasn't as hungry as you'd expect. Looking up, he realized Ichigo seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Are you not hungry?" Rukia asked, puzzled, "I thought you'd be ravenous after spending so long in the Menos Forest."

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know… Its just…" Ichigo searched for and explanation and sighed, "I just don't know."

Rukia was about to suggest something, but Byakuya spoke before she could.

"Mood swings are a symptom of concussions. Is it possible you are no longer hungry because of that? IF that's the case, please do eat."

Ichigo picked his chopsticks back up and picked up a smaller piece of what he assumed to be fish. It wasn't bad, it was actually quite good, but it almost made Ichigo gag. After forcing down a little of the mystery food, Ichigo felt slightly better, but there was a sense that something was _wrong_ nagging in his stomach.

Renji shared the same feeling.

"Are you two alright?" Rukia asked, "You're pulling some very odd faces."

The two looked up, and Renji pondered explaining his discomfort. "I dunno." Renji said, "It… something just feels off."

"I feel the same thing." Ichigo said, setting down his chopsticks again, "like… like there's something I'm forgetting. Something important."

"Yeah." Renji agreed eagerly, "It's eerie."

Byakuya and Rukia watched the exchange with twin looks of confusion.

"Maybe you just need a good nights sleep." Byakuya suggested, "You are excused from dinner."

Renji stood up, "Thank you, Taichou. I hope you're right." Renji walked around the table to push Ichigo back to their room.

When they had left, Byakuya muttered, "So do I," just soft enough not to have been heard.

After assisting Ichigo out of the wheelchair and into the bed, Renji let himself fall onto the other side, and sank into the soft mattress.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped, "You almost knocked me off over here!"

"I'm not that heavy." Renji grumbled, closing his eyes in the dark room, a soft red light coming from the fireplace.

"It still almost made me bounce off the bed!"

Renji tuned over to face Ichigo, "Shut up. I didn't mean to."

Ichigo glared over at him. "If I could move over there I'd-"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda." Renji mumbled, "Go to sleep."

The two lay in the darkness, drowsy but wide-awake.

"What do you think it is?" Ichigo asked, "That feeling?"

"I don't know." Renji said, "Maybe it'll come to us." Renji looked over at Ichigo, who had passed out. _I hope that stops soon. _Renji couldn't tear his eyes away from Ichigo. In the dim light Renji could just make out his face. _Zabimaru was right. I really like him. _"Not to mention you're sharing a bed..." Zabimaru hinted, "Who knows what'll happen?"

_Shut up! _Renji's cheeks turned red. It… sounded nice.

"Nice?" Zabimaru mocked, "It'd be _nice_ ta fuck Ichi over there?"

"Shut up!" Renji muttered to his Zanpakuto, and turned over.

"…"

"Renji."

"RENJI!"

Renji shut his eyes tighter, "What is it?" he asked drowsily, why did Ichigo need to wake him up?

"GET OFF!"

Renji's eyes shot open; he was holding Ichigo to his chest on the opposite side of the bed. At some point in the night Renji had grabbed hold of Ichigo and dragged him across it.

"S-sorry!" Renji let go and sat up. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not really." Ichigo pushed himself into a sitting position, "But now my back is killing me."

"Sorry." Renji said again, "I didn't mean to."

"That's okay, I'm thinking you were used to doing it from when we were in the forest."

"Yeah!" Renji agreed a little too eagerly.

"We might as well get up." Ichigo said, "Rukia' is probably going to come get us any minute, help me get dressed?"

"S-sure, but we should probably do that exercise Urahara gave you to do."

Ichigo sighed and lay back on the bed.

"Try and move your legs." Ichigo shouldn't be able to move them for at least two weeks, but Urahara had said that it might help.

Ichigo didn't move. "No good, huh?"

Ichigo grunted and tried again, still no result.

"That's enough, Ichigo." Renji sighed; it would be awhile before he could move again.

Ichigo pushed himself back up, and let himself be settled in the wheelchair. "I hate this thing." Ichigo mumbled as he rested his head on his hands. "I hate not being able to walk."

Renji's heart hurt for him, he couldn't imagine being stuck in a wheelchair for what could be months. He couldn't even sit still for two days once when he was injured in bed! "I know." Renji tried to comfort him, "You'll be better soon."

Ichigo scoffed, "Don't patronize me!"

Rukia slid into the room, dressed in her uniform. "Byakuya is waiting with breakfast. You two hurry up!"

"Okay, keep yer panties on." Renji said as he pushed Ichigo through the door and towards the large dining room.

"How did you sleep?" Rukia asked, trying the lift the mood, "Feel any better this morning?"

"I slept fine." Ichigo said, graciously not mentioning Renji's cuddling. "I do feel better." He lied.

"That's good!" Rukia said, walking alongside him, "What about you, Renji?"

"I slept fine." Renji said, _but I still feel that weird feeling. Ichigo said he doesn't… should I worry them about nothing? _"I feel a lot better too."

"Then Byakuya was right. You two just need rest." Rukia stopped at one the identical doors; how she knew the difference Renji would never understand, and opened it up to reveal Byakuya sitting in the same place, breakfast already waiting. _Please don't let it be like last night! _Renji hoped, _I don't think I could eat anything else like that again!_

Sitting down Renji felt relief when he saw it was a simple vegetable omelette with rice.

"I figured last nights meal was too heavy for you right now. Perhaps we should stick with the basics for a while?"

Ichigo nodded graciously and Renji shook his head, "Don't put yourself out for us, Taichou."

"It is no problem. I understand that my sister likes simpler dishes as well, and I have no problem with it either."

"In that case, thank you." Renji bowed his head, and began to eat eagerly, welcoming the simple meal.

Breakfast passed quietly, the group focusing on the food rather than conversation.

"Now, Renji. I understand your injuries and that you cannot come in to work today." Byakuya said, setting down his utensils as he finished.

Renji looked up, "That's okay, I can come in!"

Byakuya shook his head, "No, Renji. You are currently incapable to preform your duties to the best of your ability and until you are fully recovered I have appointed the third and fourth seat officers to fill in."

"Okay." Renji agreed, there wasn't much else he could do.

"You will find everything you need in your bedroom, and the servants will be bringing lunch to your room for you. I hope you enjoy recovering here." Byakuya stood up, and Rukia followed. "I assume you know your way back?"

"Yes."

"Then we will be on our way."

Sorry for the short chapter, probably boring too. Its finals week for me, and my teachers said, "Hey, you know what we should do? Put an extra major test and project in the _most stressful week _of the semester! Isn't that great?"

Screw you people.

Next chapter will hopefully be better; I'm thinking shenanigans and maybe a _kiss…_

Stay tuned!

I'm never saying that again.


	7. Kiss

Sand Storm

Chapter 7

Ichigo was lying on the bed, staring up at the white ceiling. Renji was splayed out on the floor in a similar position. "I'm bored." Renji announced for what had to be the hundredth time. "I know that Renji." Ichigo said, "You've said that already."

"I know." Renji sighed, "But I'm just so _bored!"_

"I am too." Ichigo conceded, "Not much we can do. You're all banged up and I'm half-paralyzed." Ichigo stretched his arms, "What I'd give to go for a run."

Renji laughed softly, "With any luck Yachiru will show up. That be entertaining." Once the words were out of his mouth Renji regretted it. Could he have summoned her?

"Yachiru?" Ichigo asked, "Isn't that the kid that's always on Kenpatchi's shoulder?"

"Yup."

"Why'd she be here?"

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know." Renji said, "She's always hanging around here, riding a scooter through the halls, popping out of random places on a sugar-high… it's kinda scary."

Ichigo laughed, "I'd say we could use the excitement, but we're in no shape. Especially if she brings Kenpatchi around." Ichigo looked over at Renji, "Now that you mention her, what is Kenpatchi to her anyway? Is he her dad, or…"

Renji laughed, the kind of laugh that leaves your sides hurting and you gasping for breath. "Her dad? I don't think I could see him with _anyone _in that way!"

Ichigo laughed alongside him, "I couldn't either, but I had to ask."

Renji wiped his eyes and answered. "He found her when she was a baby and took her in. Don't remember why though."

Ichigo pushed himself up, "Doesn't matter."

Renji turned his head up, "I guess not." Another awkward silence fell, "I wish we had something to do."

"You soul reapers have gotta upgrade this place. A Tv and video game system wouldn't hurt."

"Tell that to Yammamoto. You wouldn't be the first to suggest it." Renji said.

"I bet I wouldn't be the last either."

"Nope." Renji got up and walked over to a window. "Should we go outside? Fresh air could do some good."

"Don't see why not." Ichigo said, and sat up, "I'll need a hand, though."

"Oh, right." Renji walked back over and helped Ichigo into the chair, "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for." Ichigo said as Renji wheeled him over to the door.

Renji slid the door open before he pushed Ichigo through a _little _too roughly, knocking over the wheelchair and sending Ichigo tumbling into the grass.

"Oh shit!" Renji dropped to his knees next to where Ichigo landed. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ugh." Ichigo grunted, facedown in the dirt.

Renji laughed guiltily and pulled Ichigo up, "Sorry about that. Did you open your stitches?"

"No." Ichigo said, looking a little dazed.

Renji looked him over just to be sure, but Ichigo was fine apart from a new red mark on his forehead. "Sorry… I just…" Renji tried to explain, getting a little flustered.

"That's okay." Ichigo said, meeting Renji's eyes.

"I… j-just…" Renji felt his eyes close slightly as he leaned down to Ichigo, sealing his lips with Ichigo's.

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned forward. His mind racing, _Renji is kissing me! Renji is _kissing _me! _Renji _is kissing me!_

Ichigo couldn't process what was happening, was it a dream? Was he dead? Did it even matter?

Renji bought up one hand and ran it through Ichigo's hair, the other hand on his waist, pulling him into his lap. "Ichigo…" Renji broke the kiss, staring dazedly into Ichigo's eyes. "I-I… uhm…"

"Shut up." Ichigo said as he leaned up and kissed him again.

Ichigo felt the hand on his waist slide into his yukata. "R-Renji!" Ichigo broke the kiss, "What are you doing?"

Renji took his hand back. "Oh, sorry. I guess I got carried away."

The meaning of what just happened sunk in.

"L-lets go back inside." Renji said, not caring to see the courtyard anymore. "You could probably stand another bath, being covered in dirt now."

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, and Renji moved to stand the wheelchair back up.

Sitting inside, Ichigo discovered what a true awkward silence was. Ichigo coughed, and began to speak. "So, uh, out there I uh…"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I didn't mean any of that… unless, I well…" Renji regretted that when he saw the expression on Ichigo's face change to one of disappointment.

"No! I mean, I did mean that!" Renji waved his arms, "I- I'm confused!"

"Renji, come here." Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

Renji walked over, his head down, just for him to feel Ichigo's fist collide with his nose.

"Ow!" Renji backed up, "What was that for?"

"Come back over here." Ichigo said again, "I'm not going to punch you again."

Renji stood still for a moment before he relented and stepped back over.

"That was for being stupid." Ichigo said, before he grabbed Renji by the neck of his yukata and pulled him into another kiss. Ichigo broke the kiss suddenly, and pushed Renji away, who fell ungracefully onto his ass.

"What was that for?" Renji asked, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes were wide open, and rolling back in his head as he grasped at his throat.

"Ichigo!" Renji looked at his friend, _whats happening to him?_

"I don't know!" Zabimaru sounded scared "I can't sense Zangetsu anymore!"

"Oh shit!" Renji was panicking; Ichigo's eyes were becoming bloodshot and his face turning red.

"Hold on, Ichigo!" _CPR? Should I try?_

Renji bolted for the door to their room and shouted, "I need I medic! Someone help me!" A sudden tightness in Renji's chest halted any further searching. "He…lp…" Renji chocked out before he watched the world go dark.

Cliffhanger, sorry!

I'll get the next one up sooner this time, but I didn't want to go any further without updating.


	8. Illness

Sand Storm

Chapter 8

A bright light pierced through Renji's eyes, blinding him. Renji tried to block the light, covering his eyes with his hands, but he felt them being moved away. _Where am I?_ Renji called out to Zabimaru, but got no response. _Zabimaru! Where are you? _Again his thoughts were met with a strange sound… loud… it was faltering… screaming… who was screaming?

Renji grudgingly opened his eyes to the searing light, to find himself in the fourth squad? Pain registered in Renji's mind, a burning sensation in his throat and a horrible pounding in his head along with an uncomfortable tightness in his chest. _What happened? When… how did I get here? Where is Ichigo?_

_Ichigo! _The events Renji witnessed came rushing back, and he sat up abruptly to see Rukia staring at him, looking horrified. _Who's screaming? Wait, I am!_ Renji realized that the sound was coming from his own throat, and had to fight to get his own voice to stop, leaving him breathing heavily.

_The screaming is still here._ Renji noticed, and turned to see a few medics standing over another bed.

"Renji…?" Rukia asked, reaching forward, "What happened to you?"

Renji turned his head to look at her a little too quickly, his head spinning and the taste of blood intensifying. "Ugh…" Renji leaned forward, "I think… I think I'm going to be-" Renji cut off as he vomited, luckily Rukia had guessed what was about to happen and moved a wastebasket to catch the mess.

Renji spat into the wastebasket and moaned as he fell back onto the pillows, using one arm to block the light from his eyes. The screaming continued, even though it had begun to waver. "Who…" _It's Ichigo! _Renji shot back up, fighting through the dizziness, "Ichigo!"

A medic who was attempting to sedate Ichigo suddenly backed off, though Ichigo continued crying out for a moment more before going limp.

"Ichigo!"

"Renji, calm down!" Rukia was breathless, "He's only asleep!"

Renji let out a long sigh when he saw the rise and fall of his chest. Turning back to Rukia he asked; "What happened?"

"We hoped you knew," Her face fell, "A servant saw you laying unconscious, not breathing, so she called the fourth."

Renji shrugged, "But… what caused it?"

"We don't know." Unohana entered the room with the answer, "I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer honestly."

Renji nodded, and Rukia excused herself to go back to the thirteenth.

"Okay, Abarai-fukutaicho, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Running to get help when Ichigo stopped breathing."

"What were you doing?"

Renji colored, "Sitting around."

"Tell the truth."

"K… kissing." Renji answered sheepishly.

"I see." Unohana stifled a laugh, "Have you felt strange in the last few days? Symptoms?"

Renji nodded quickly, "Yes, actually. Lets see… I have this weird foreboding feeling, a headache, I'm not hungry, and… I keep losing my train of thought."

Unohana looked at him, "Well, if you hit your head that is all normal. Can you tell me anything else, anything at all?"

_Can you think of anything? _Renji tried to ask Zabimaru, and the silence that followed scared him. Zabimaru was _never _quiet.

"I can't hear my zanpakuto!" Renji shouted, "Why can't I hear Zabimaru?"

"When was the last time you heard him?"

"B-before I blacked out… when was that?"

"Two days ago, Abarai-fukutaicho." Unohana answered, "What did he say?"

"He… told me that he couldn't sense Ichigo's zanpakuto anymore." Renji looked over to Ichigo, lying in the white bed with an oxygen mask on his face. "Will Ichigo be okay?"

"He should be okay. I'll leave you to rest, and before you ask, you can go back to the manor soon. We'll discuss it after Kurosaki-san wakes."

Renji sighed and nodded reluctantly, lying back on the pillow. Renji stared over at Ichigo, unable to sleep with that feeling twisting in his gut. _Zabimaru? _Renji called out, _Zabimaru? _Renji rolled onto his back and straightened out, _maybe if I go into my inner world I can see him._ It took only a minute to feel the sensation of falling gently, and expecting to see the familiar jungle filled with calming muted greens and blues, crisscrossed with black markings, he was not prepared for the blank white he was suddenly submerged in.

"Zabimaru!" Renji broke into a run. _This isn't right! _He thought. There was no color anywhere. No landmarks, no change, not any way to tell if he was even making progress. "Where am I?" Renji screamed into the blank world, suddenly the ground beneath him fell away from under his feet, and even of there was no visual change Renji found himself struggling to stay above water.

"Help!" Renji screamed, thrashing in the invisible liquid.

Renji's eyes snapped open, breathing heavily, the sensation of drowning remaining. _What _was _that? _

"A nightmare. It had to be." Renji whispered, and settled down again. _I just need some sleep…_

Ichigo awakened slowly, his arms painfully stiff and his chest felt tight, like he had run a marathon. Groaning, he sat up. The action _hurt_, sending a jolt of pain to his head. Looking around, his vision blurred, he realized he wasn't in the guest room. He wasn't home. Where was he?

"Renji?" Ichigo asked, seeing a red blur on another bed, "Is that you?"

The figure shifted and sat up, "Uh, yeah." It said drowsily, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I… I can't really see you." Ichigo said, confused, "You're all blurry. Actually, everything is."

"That can't be good." Renji threw off the covers and walked over to Ichigo's bed then sat on the edge. "Do me a favor." Renji said, "Try and go into your inner world."

"Any particular reason?" Ichigo asked.

"I… I can't. Well, I don't know. I tried a while ago and I definitely didn't go to my inner world. It was… this weird-ass limbo kind of place."

"Let me try." Ichigo said before lying back.

Ichigo opened his eyes a few minutes later, his arms trashing and a few muffled screams escaping his throat. Gasping for breath Ichigo began to describe what he saw. "It wasn't there!" he choked out, "It was white, like you said. I-I was walking and suddenly the ground wasn't there anymore! It was-"

"Water?" Renji guessed, "Like you were drowning in nothing?"

"N- no." Ichigo looked up, "It was like falling through nothing."

Renji got up and started pacing the room. "This is too weird! Can you hear Zangetsu?"

"No!" Ichigo started to panic, "I can't! I can't even hear Shiro!"

"Shiro?" Renji repeated, "Who's Shiro?"

_Well shit._ "Oh, nothing." Ichigo tried to cover his mistake, "nothing."

"You said it, it must be something." Renji said, "Ichigo, are you hiding something?"

"No." Ichigo said dismissively. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You're acting weird." Renji sat back down.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Renji began to lose his patience.

"Arguing already?" Unohana stepped through the door, "You must be feeling better, then." She stepped over and began to take Ichigo's pulse. "You gave us quite a scare, you know." Then her face fell a little, "Your pulse is very slow…" Then moved to take Renji's. "So is yours." Moving back, she gathered a few other tools, "Ichigo, can you tell me any symptoms you are feeling now?"

"I… What kind?"

"Anything abnormal. Anything at all."

"My vision is blurred, and I can't focus."

"What?" Unohana dug through a drawer, and pulled out a few pairs of old, dusty glasses. Wiping them off, she brought one over. "These are very old, but I don't have what I need with me to do a proper examination. Try these on."

Ichigo took the old pair of black glasses and slipped them on.

"Has your vision improved?"

"Yes, a little."

"'A little'?" Unohana repeated, "Less blurry, you mean?"

"Yeah." Ichigo confirmed, "But just some."

"Have you ever needed glasses before?"

"_Needed _glasses?" Ichigo asked, "Well, I use reading glasses, but… no."

"I'll be back with a stronger prescription later. What about you Renji? How is your vision?"

"Fine." Renji said, scared by what was happening, "Its fine."

Unohana grabbed his hand, "What is this bruise?"

"Bruise?" Renji turned his hand over, and there was a large, dark bruise on his palm. "I don't remember getting that."

"Are you sure?" Unohana demanded, "Completely sure?"

"Well, just a second ago I knocked it on the bedframe, but not hard." Renji stammered, "I haven't done anything else."

"This isn't good." Unohana said, "Can you tell me anything else you've experienced? Any pain or problems at all, no matter how small."

"Oh, well…" Renji said, "We can't hear our zanpakuto."

"You can't?" Unohana said, "Are you sure? Even in your inner worlds?"

"Actually," Ichigo interrupted, "Our inner worlds aren't there. It's… strange. How did you put it?"

"A blank limbo." Renji said, "There's nothing, anywhere."

"Anything else?" Unohana pressed, "_Anything!"_

"Right before I passed out I felt pins and needles in my head." Ichigo said, "But really strong."

"I felt that too." Renji said, panicking himself, "Whats wrong with us?"

"I- I don't know!" Unohana confessed, breaking her usual calm demeanor, "I've never seen this before!" She turned to the door, "You two rest. I'm leaving you a guard to keep an eye on you. I'm going to check the archives."

Okay! Getting somewhere!

I'm going to try to update quicker, and I know I say this every time, but I am trying!

Can anyone guess whats wrong with them?


	9. Worsening

Sand Storm

Chapter 9

"Humph." Ichigo groaned as he pushed his glasses up again. They weren't anything special, just thin black frames.

"What are you moaning about?" Renji said, sitting up from his attempted nap. "I thought you said you've used glasses before!"

"Well," Ichigo said, "I've never had to use them for so long before. They kind of hurt my nose."

"I don't understand why you need them all of a sudden." Renji complained.

"I don't understand why you bruise so easily all of a sudden." Ichigo retorted. It was true, in the last two days they spent in the hospital if Renji so much as knocked a finger on the door a horrible purple bruise would appear.

"Whatever." Renji coughed. The previous day a cough appeared in the both of them, and it had not yet subsided. "Ah, ouch. I hope that's not permanent."

"Who says all this is permanent?"

"No one has said it, but… Unohana-taichou has been at the archives for so long…" Renji trailed off. "Well, its not like I want it to be, but… I just don't know!"

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"Hey, Renji?" Ichigo coughed nervously, "About a few days ago…"

"…Yeah?"

"What… what were we doing? Were we stressed, were… was it real?" Ichigo asked, "When you kissed me. Was..."

"Ichigo, that all depends. What do you want it to be?" Renji said, "Do you want me to love you? Or do you want to be friends?"

"Love?" Ichigo repeated, "Renji… do you love _me_?"

"Yes." Renji's face colored, "I… I guess I do."

"Wow," Ichigo laughed, "Why me? I thought you liked Rukia."

"She's like a sister to me. Anyway, I think there's someone else she likes."

"Oh. Well, I guess I like you too." Ichigo said, "I… guess I have for a while now."

"Like? Not love?" Renji said, "Well, I guess that was my wording." Coughing, Renji turned an even deeper red, "So, uh… you wanna go out with me after this is all over?"

"Sure." Ichigo smiled for just a moment before he was overtaken with another coughing fit.

"You okay?" Renji asked.

"Just as okay as you. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, I should probably try to get some sleep too."

Unohana rifled through file after file, paper after paper, and book after book. "I just can't seem to find anything…"

"Maybe you should consult Kurotsutchi-taichou." An unseated officer suggested, "He may have some information." He turned and continued to organize newer documents.

_How humiliating it would be to ask him. _"I might." Unohana relented as she pulled out yet another file. _Decomposition of Hollow, Disappearance of Souls, Soul make-up…_

"Wait!" Unohana pulled out those files and books. "Decomposition of hollows refers to the death of the hollow shell…" Unohana shakily raised one hand to her mouth. "What if… I need a connection with the living world!" he ran out and headed for the first division headquarters. If what she just realized was true, then Renji and Ichigo could be dead any day now.

The connection to the Urahara Shotēn was stabilized quickly, and Unohana wasted no time travelling between the worlds, _I won't let a patient die. I won't let those two die. I won't._

Unohana leapt through the exit, and was heading for the ladder to the main shop in seconds, stopped by Urahara standing at it, waiting.

"Hello, Unohana-taichou. To whom do I owe for your visit?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji."

Urahara looked up, and dropped the innocent shopkeeper act. "What has happened?"

"I'm not sure." Unohana began describing what had happened, "I looked through the Archives, but I can't seem to find anything. Anything that seems to be related, anyway."

"But?" Urahara said, waiting for her to continue.

"I have a theory."

Rukia sat down in a chair that sat between the beds, "So…" she began, "How are you two doing?"

"Not so good." Renji groaned he hurt too much to be sarcastic. "I hurt everywhere." Renji didn't want to move; he had picked up at least five new bruises from just walked to and from the bathroom, and even something as simple as dropping a chopstick that landed on his leg.

"What about you, Ichigo?"

"Urg." Ichigo grunted from where he had the blanket pulled over his head. "Don't talk so loud… my head," a cough sounded from under the blanket, "Oh god…"

Rukia turned back to Renji, her voice lowered, "What's happened to you two?"

"Hell if I know. Is Unohana-taichou back yet?"

Rukia shook her head, "No, not yet. You've gotta hold up just awhile longer."

"It's only been it's only been a few hours since she left, and… and you're getting worse…"

Renji reached out and rubbed her head, messing up her hair. "Hey, we'll be fine."

Rukia started crying, "But what if you don't? We don't know whats wrong with you!"

"Rukia! Please!" Ichigo rolled over, "Its so loud…"

"S-sorry." Rukia took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "I'll… I'll just go now. I'll see you later."

The door closed and the room was plunged into semi-darkness. It had been only two days since Unohana had left, and more problems had developed. A raging headache, light sensitivity, itchiness, cold flashes…

When the light faded, Ichigo pulled the blanket down from his face. "We… need help."

"Yeah." Renji croaked, his throat felt strangely sore…

"I understand what you're saying, but what would cause such a thing?" Urahara said.

"Well, they were originally hurt in the Menos Forest, and a strange hollow hurt them, right?" Unohana tried to reason, "It could've caused it!"

"Yes." Urahara agreed, "But a soul to decompose… It sounds ludicrous."

"I know that! We have to try."

"I have some of the… lets call them 'unsavory' files the soul society has tried to get rid of. I'll look through them."

"Thank you." Unohana sighed, "I just don't know what to make of all this."

"You should go back. Do what you can, and I'll contact you whether I find any information or not."

"Thank you."

Okay, Chapter 9 done!

Shorter than I wanted it to be, but another will be done soon enough.

Sorry if Unohana is ooc, but I'm thinking if suddenly she has two patients' experiencing symptoms that she cannot heal, she'd panic, even with her whole… personality.

The same goes for Urahara, I hope I haven't made him ooc, but he's a pretty strange character.


	10. Diagnosis

Sand Storm

Chapter 10

Grudgingly, Ichigo opened his eyes. Dizziness assaulted him immediately and he groaned. Sitting up sluggishly, he was relieved that the worst of his headache seemed to be gone. "Good morning." Renji said grumpily, "How ya feelin'?"

"Like shit." Ichigo answered, "Is Unohana back yet?"

"Yeah, she came in late last night, or, that's what Hanatarou said."

"Good." Ichigo sighed, "Maybe she knows what's wrong with us."

"I hope so."

It wasn't long before Unohana came in, ready to share the bad news. The theory came to her from the titles of the archive files, and she really didn't think it would be worth sharing. Though it was apparently correct as she and Urahara studied the reiatsu sample from Ichigo and the one from Renji.

"Okay." She began, "I have bad news."

Renji sat up straighter, despite the horrible ache in his back from a large red mark he got from just laying in bed.

"Your souls are decomposing." Unohana said quickly, "I believe it began while you were in the menos forest, but I really don't know."

"_Decomposing?_" Ichigo rasped, "What? I just… _what_?"

"You know that when you cleanse a hollow it disintegrates, right?" Unohana tried to explain, "What you are experiencing is that process, just slowed. Skin weakening, senses dulling, reiatsu disappearing…"

"Our reiatsu is disappearing?" Renji stared, "Since when?"

"A while now." Unohana said, "I suppose that it's gotten so weak you cannot sense it yourself."

"…Can you reverse it?" Ichigo said, voicing their fears, "or are we just going to die?"

Unohana gulped, "I don't know yet. For now we're going to try reiatsu transfusions and go on from there."

Unohana got up and left without another word.

"Wow…" Renji whispered, his eyes wide. "We're going to die."

"No we're not!" Ichigo said, grasping the blanket, "Unohana said that we're going to try treatments. I'm not going to die like this!"

"But…" Renji tried to argue.

"But _shit_!" Ichigo said, voice cracking. "We'll survive this. We've survived everything else so far." Ichigo stopped to catch his breath, "and remember, you promised me a date."

Renji finally met Ichigo's eyes. "I…"

"Don't give up, Renji." Ichigo said softly, "It'll all be over if you do."

"I'm sorry." Renji said, looking back down. "It just hurts. It hurts so much."

"I know." Ichigo sighed, "It does."

Neither of them saw Rukia standing in the doorway.

Okay! Next chapter of this and second chapter of family should be up before or on Sunday.


	11. Fear

Sand Storm

Chapter 11

"How did this happen…?" Rukia cried softly, tears dripping freely. After just listening to the results of Unohana's test, she was almost heartbroken "How… Why did this happen?" She wanted to wail her grief. How could she lose both of them, the two people closest to her? Closer to Rukia than even her adopted brother, Byakuya Kuchiki?

"Its okay, Rukia." Ichigo rasped, the coughing taking a toll on his throat, reducing it to a mass of sores and cuts. Reaching out to touch her shoulder, he tired to cheer her up, "We're going to be fine."

"You don't know that!" Rukia lashed out, hitting Ichigo on the shoulder. A horrible welt showing immediately, Rukia winced. The honor of the Kuchiki's be damned, as she cried harder. "You're dying! Just look at you two!" She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, and her nose running. Pointing to Renji she yelled. "Renji is a walking bruise and you can hardly see or move!" Rukia touched Ichigo's arm gently, yet a red mark appeared.

"Rukia." Renji said, on the verge of tears himself. "We will be fine. We aren't going to give up yet. Urahara is working on a cure." Renji knew that was the truth, though he felt as if he was lying. _Am I going to die? Am I going to die without really being able to love Ichigo? _Renji thought, remembering the last kiss they shared in the courtyard. _Will that be the last time I hold him?_ More and more thoughts like that assaulted him. _Will this be one of the last times I see Rukia? Will I never spar with Byakuya again? Never joke around with Ikkaku and Yumichika? Never drink with Izuru and Hisagi? _

Rukia shook her head. "I just don't want to lose you two."

"You won't." Ichigo tried again to reassure her, though his head was filled with thoughts similar to Renji. _Will I never be with Renji? Will I never see another one of Karin's soccer games? Never cook with Yuzu? Never fight with dad? _Ichigo swallowed a ball of grief. _Will I never go to school again? Never hang out with Tatsuki, Uryu, Keigo, and Mizuiro… Never go to college? _

Those same thoughts fueled their dreams that night.

…

Back in the living world, Urahara was about to give up. Throwing up the papers he had been reading, Urahara groaned. The papers scattered around the room, coating the floor and table. "This makes _NO _sense!" Urahara shook his head and then slammed his face down on his desk. "Why can't I figure this out?" Urahara whined, defeated after hours and hours of researching without leads.

Two yellow eyes flashed as a figure entered the room. "Having trouble?" Yoruichi, in cat form, jumped onto the desk, leaning over the deflated Urahara. "This isn't like you." She commented.

"Yoruichi-saan…" Urahara groaned, reaching up a single hand to scratch behind her ears. "It makes no sense! How could a soul just rot away?"

Yoruichi purred as the shopkeeper scratched her ears and head. "You're smart. You'll figure it out." Yoruichi supported, "Just keep reading!" She pawed at the paper in front of her.

"But-" Urahara wined as he tried to complain, but got a slash of Yoruichi's claws across his face.

"Don't!" She hissed, "If you give up Ichigo'll die! Renji'll die! Do you really want that blood on your hands? How will you tell Isshin you let his son die?"

"I…" Urahara sat back up as he held onto his bleeding face. It took him a moment, but his expression steeled along with his resolve and he gathered his papers. "You're right; I'll keep going." _I can't disappoint Isshin. Not again._

"Good." Yoruichi moved over so he could set down the multitude of research papers, and began to deliver her news. "I've gotten word from Unohana-taichou. The reiatsu transfusions are working okay. It's keeping them from getting worse, but it isn't healing them."

"Okay." Urahara sat up even straighter, holding out a hand he asked, "Care to lend me a paw, Yoruichi? I've got some nice fresh fish we can cook up to celebrate when we finish."

"Don't see why not." Yoruichi laughed and moved in to help him. She would put him to that promise, however.

After hours upon hours of shuffling paper, writing notes, and trying to make connections between many different factors and variables Urahara let out a childish squeal, shocking Yoruichi.

"Kisuke?" She jumped off a shelf she was lounged on to read; her tail puffed up slightly from the shock. "Have you found something?"

Urahara lunged forward and grabbed the black cat off the desk and swung her around. "I think I've found something! Look here!" Urahara set down the now dizzy cat and pointed to a page of notes. "I think I understand!"

It took a moment for Yoruichi to get the world to stop spinning. "Urg," she groaned, feeling ill. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" After shaking her head a few times, she leaned in to read. After a few moments, Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock. "Is… is this correct?" She reread it, "Are you sure of this, Kisuke?"

"Positive." Kisuke stared down at the papers, his fan hiding his expression. "This was caused by the hollow, an arrancar."

"That isn't so bad, if we can find it we can torture the cure from it." Yoruichi shrugged, "not so hard."

"Not so hard?" Urahara said, "That'd be true if we can infiltrate Hueco Mundo, locate the hollow, and get the cure for it before Ichigo and Renji die."

"Do you have an estimated time?" Yoruichi asked.

"Its just an estimate." Urahara lowered his fan, and looked Yoruichi in the eyes, "One week."

"One week." Urahara repeated. "Should we tell them? I mean, we have to tell Unohana-taichou, but should we tell the boys? Do… do they need to know?" Urahara debated. "It'd be cruel not to tell them, but it be just as cruel to tell them."

Yoruichi reached out one small, black paw and stopped Urahara by batting him on the arm a few times. "Of course we have to tell them." She said soberly, sadly. "They need to know."

"Well…" Urahara said, "We can do it."

"No Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "When I visited them the other day, I sensed something about them."

"Something?" Urahara asked, "What do you mean?" Urahara turned to look at her; "I'm surprised you could sense something from them as this point."

"Something special." Yoruichi answered, waiting for comprehension to light on Urahara's face.

"Oh?" Urahara said, and then just as Yoruichi had wanted, his eyes widened and he dropped his fan. "Really? Those two, a couple?" Thinking about it for a moment he turned back to Yoruichi, a huge grin covering his face. "How good for them! We'll just have to work twice as hard now!"

Alrighty then! Longer chapter!

Hope you're all enjoying this series, even with my irregular updates, typos, and short chapters.

Thank you, all reviewers! It really helps, knowing some people like my writing.


	12. Wishing

Sand Storm

Chapter 12

Ichigo and Renji were having one of their better days. Ichigo's seemingly permanent headache had shrunk down to a dull ache, and Renji, wrapped in bandages, had been dosed slightly with a pain medication. Not enough to make him sleepy, but just enough for him to be able to sit comfortably, enough to dull the nagging aches and stings of his red and swollen flesh.

Rukia was once again sitting with the duo, though more excited than sad as she rambled happily, trying to lift her friend's spirits with stories and plans for when they were released. Earlier that morning Urahara had sent a message through to the Soul Society that he found the cause of the strange illness and how to cure it. Unable to sit still, Rukia was tapping her foot and darting her eyes from Ichigo to Renji. "Aren't you two excited?" She asked, surprised at their sullen expressions. "You could be cured today!" She reminded them, stopping her fidgeting and stood to address both of them.

Ichigo shifted in the bed, and moved his glasses awkwardly. "Well, yes. But… that weird feeling is back. I- I just don't know what it is… its like I'm being watched or something."

Renji would have agreed, but nodding would irritate his neck and speaking would have cracked his dry lips, so he settled for tapping his hand gently over the sheets.

Rukia wouldn't be fazed. "You two will be fine! Just ignore it, it's probably nothing."

"Maybe." Ichigo said, then focused on ignoring the throbbing in his head. "But even without that, we're both in a lot of pain here."

"Yeah, I know." Rukia sighed and sat back down, "Well, I'm still excited. After this you two will be a real couple!" Rukia waited for their reaction.

Ichigo spluttered, "W-what?"

"What?" Renji asked out of shock, the corners of his mouth suddenly cracking and bleeding as an ugly red welt showed on his neck.

"Don't play dumb!" Rukia chimed, "I saw you two! I heard you promise Ichigo a date, Renji! I saw you guys!" She repeated, "Its so cute!"

"I'm not cute!" Ichigo scowled at her, but was unable to come up with an argument.

Renji just glared at her.

"Oh, come on!" Rukia stood and turned to look at both of them, "You're adorable!"

A set of footsteps was heard enter the room. "I agree!" Yoruichi was perched on Urahara's shoulder, her tail waving behind her.

"Urahara!" Rukia turned, "What's wrong with them?

"Straight to the point, eh? Guess there isn't much time for much else." Urahara said darkly. "They have a week to live."

Rukia gaped and stared at him intently; waiting for him to smile and tell them it was a joke. When moments passed and Urahara's expression didn't change, she sat down, eyes wide.

"A week?" Ichigo said breathlessly, "Just one week? I…" his voice cracked.

Renji was breathing hard, looking down. "One week? That's it?" his lips were bleeding from multiple cracks in the skin, though it was as if he didn't even feel it.

"Come with me, Rukia." Urahara waved her over, holding the door open. "Let's give them a moment."

"But…" Rukia looked over her shoulder at her wide-eyed, terrified friends. _I need to help them! They need me now!_

"Come now, Rukia." Urahara repeated, strongly this time with a dark look in his eyes.

"O-okay." Rukia agreed, somewhat startled, and stepped through the doorway with one last glance behind her.

…

Ichigo lay back against the pillows, his eyes open, though they looked to be dead. They looked like they belonged to an elderly man with no hope, no goals, and no energy. They were the eyes of someone who had completely and utterly given up on life. Ichigo lifted one hand to the light to examine it. The skin was pale and his veins clearly visible. Small red blotches were littered over it, some spots of dried blood from nosebleeds and coughing and others sores from where he might've brushed his hand over something rough. His nails were gray and cracked, only _just _covering the quick. And even so, they would probably flake off in a day or so. "Renji?" Ichigo sighed, his voice shaking with the effort.

"Yeah?" Renji said, his lips no longer bleeding, though still painfully chapped.

"What happens to soul reapers when they die?" Ichigo asked, laying his hand back down and turning his head to look Renji in his equally dead eyes. "Rebirth? Another afterlife? Do we just disappear?"

Renji closed his eyes as he took in a deep, shuddering breath, and had to force himself up to cough before he could respond. "I don't know, Ichigo. None of us do."

"I didn't think so." Ichigo said, looking up at the ceiling once more. "I… I just didn't think I'd go this way."

"Neither did I." Renji said, "It's not that I thought about it a lot, I just… I thought I'd go in a fight. Not lying helpless in a bed!" Renji's voice strained and he abruptly started coughing again. When the coughs finally subsided, he sunk into the sheets. "I don't want to go like this."

"Neither do I." Ichigo agreed, though they both believed that there was nothing either of them could do to prevent their fate. "I'm sorry, Renji."

"Sorry… fer what?" Renji asked, not even bothering to turn to look at Ichigo to speak, just lying with his eyes closed.

Ichigo's jaw popped as he spoke. "If I wasn't stupid enough to try and go rescue Orihime myself, you wouldn't of come to help. Then we wouldn't have fallen-"

"Ichigo." Renji interrupted, "If you hadn't of gone, then Rukia and I would've beat your ass until you did! It isn't your fault."

Ichigo didn't reply. He didn't want his last few days to be filled with fighting. _Or, _Ichigo realized, _do I?_

…

Urahara stood calmly as the soul reapers he had called gathered around in the hidden training grounds. _Such a shame, _Urahara thought as he saw the amount of people in _his and Yoruichi's _secret base. _I do trust these people, however. I guess it'll be fine._

The people gathered were friends of the two ill boys, and were willing to disobey Yamamoto to save them. Ukitake and Kyoraku stood near Urahara, not completely trusting the ex-captain. Ukitake's third seats stood behind one of the larger rocks, faithfully waiting for orders as Nanao silently paged through a book as she waited patiently for the supposed 'meeting' to begin. Unohana stood by herself; for once her seemingly permanent smile was gone. I had been replaced with a blank expression. However, if one looked into her eyes they would see guilt and helplessness. She believed she had failed the two young boys. They were way too young to die, especially Kurosaki. She had left Isane back to keep an eye on them, and if the mission was unsuccessful or they got back too late, to ease their passing from the world.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood proud next to Rikichi, both loyal to their squad, and ready to do whatever they could to save their lieutenant. Rukia stood next to her brother, her eyes red and puffy. Kira and Hisagi stood together with Yumichika and Ikkaku, speaking quickly in hushed tones. Kenpatchi was sitting on a boulder slouched over, coolly ignoring Yachiru's comments and questions.

"Okay! Okay! Quiet down, everyone!" Urahara decided it was a good a time as any to begin, "You all know why you're here: we need to cure Kurosaki and Abarai!"

…

Sorry for the long absence.

I've decided to try and work to a schedule. Every week there will be a chapter of sand storm, taken, and two chapters for any other story I have posted. New stories however, will be posted whenever they are finished.


End file.
